


No Longer a Secret

by moistkise



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistkise/pseuds/moistkise
Summary: Tim decides to spy on Jason one day because of his suspicious actions towards Dick, but it didn’t go too well when Tim accidentally exposes Jason over the phone...





	No Longer a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pissvinegarandacrowbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissvinegarandacrowbar/gifts).



> This is the first time i’ve published a oneshot from DCU? But I thank those who hosted the JayDick Summer Exchange Challenge!  
> Enjoy ! I tried my best to follow the prompt ;;

It’s another day in Gotham City.

The sun is out and everyone is hanging around with their family and friends on the streets and restaurant.  
But there’s one particular person we’re focusing on today— And that’s Tim Drake.  
He’s out on a journey to ‘stalk’ someone with a companion of his.

“Conner, do you see him?”  
“In this crowd? Sure I do.”

Conner sarcastically says as his eyes travel around the huge crowd walking along the pathways and across the streets.  
He got a little nudge on his arm from Tim for making that sarcastic comment.

“What was that for? That hurt.”  
“For being sarcastic! Now lets go wonder around and see where he is.”

Tim grabbed onto Conner’s hand and went dragging him along the crowd, pushing and bumping into everyone that was in their way.

The thought of the person he admired for so long going out with some untrustworthy dude was getting into his head. And it wasn’t good.  
Dick Grayson? The beautiful guy who does acrobatics and wears a tight suit to work— Is dating a guy who wears a red mask and is so edgy that, he won’t even hesitate to kill you with a gun. Jason Todd. That’s his name. Gosh, there were times Tim almost got killed by Jason.

Somehow it frustrated him?  
How could he let go of someone he admires so much to someone like Jason? Heck, he even isn’t in good terms with Jason.

But in the end, it is Dick’s feelings and his choice...  
But today, it’s oddly suspicious because Dick isn’t with Jason-It’s a girl.

“Tim, they’re over there.”

Conner stopped in the pathway where there wasn’t much people around, and looked at a direction towards the inside of a particular store.  
Tim stopped too, and went into the alley they were standing behind and used his binoculars to have a clearer look at Jason and the woman he’s with.

“What do you see, Tim?”  
“Jason and the girl obviously...But I don’t see her face...”

Tim tried zooming in more, and when he saw something that he didn’t want to see, that was when he almost wanted to scream and throw his binoculars away—.

“Conner! They’re in a ring shop. Jason. And the girl. And the girl is trying on the ring!”  
“And...?”  
“That means only one thing, Conner!”

Tim got up straight and grabbed onto Conner’s arm, looking at him with shock and lightly shaking him continuously as Conner was still trying to process whatever Tim was saying.

“Jason is cheating on Dick! That’s what is it!!”  
“What? Jason cheating on Dick? That’s ridiculous Tim, gimme those binoculars.”

Conner grabbed onto the binoculars strapped around Tim’s neck and zoomed in the see what Tim was talking about. Yup, he did see what Tim described to him. A girl trying on the ring looking all smiley and happy, with Jason looking at her at the side.  
Conner immediately took the binoculars away from his eyes, wanting to cleanse his soul from seeing and thinking of something absurd.

“Okay. So what are we going to do?”  
“We gotta confront Jason about it.”

Tim kept his eyes close to Jason and that girl. They sure did look like they were swooning over each other, which kind of pissed off Tim.  
Like how dare he do this behind Dick’s back?

“And how are we going to do that?”  
“Go to his apartment.”  
“Wait- Are you suggesting we break in...?”  
“It’s not breaking in if we have a key.”

Conner didn’t like this idea, at all.  
Jason would probably end up chopping their heads off or something—.

Is Tim going crazy!?

—

“Tim, how long have we been here? What if he doesn’t return until the evening or something?”  
“We just gotta wait, Conner. I’m pretty sure he’ll be here soon...”

The moment he said that, Tim heard the sound of keys from behind the door.  
It must be Jason, obviously.  
Tim jumped off the couch and pulled Conner beside him, standing up straight and ready to confront Jason full on.

When the doors opened, Jason was roughly pulled into his apartment and the door shut behind him. Tim was standing in front of Jason, arms crossed around his chest with the most intimidating look he could put on his face, and Conner was doing the same but behind Tim.  
Jason was utterly confused about what was going on.

“What the hell are you guys doing in my apartment?”  
“What the hell were you doing with a girl earlier!?”

Tim went closer to Jason, looking over into his eyes seriously and examining if he will be lying or not. When Tim noticed Jason was hiding something behind his back, he immediately knew something was up. Jason is definitely doing something behind Dick, from what Tim thinks.

“Are you stalking me?”  
“We were, because you looked suspicious! In fact, you went with a girl to find a ring!”  
“...Tim, is this about you not liking me dating Dick? It’s been so long since we’ve been together so why are you saying this now?”  
“Well... I never liked you in the beginning...”

Tim averts his eyes away from Jason and looked pretty upset somehow. This, is probably only between Jason and Tim—. Well, it’s always been like this. Sometimes they were in good terms, sometimes they’re not. But most of the time they’re arguing.

Jason was so done with all this. Seriously.

“Look, if you think i’m cheating on Dick then you’re wrong. I love him, alright?”  
“And how can I believe that when you went out with a girl and bought a ring?!”  
“Tim, I think you should calm down-”

Tim pushed Conner’s arm away and angrily approached Jason closer, his eyes becoming more serious and his eyebrows frowned as he looked at Jason.  
Jason looked back at Tim like he would strangle him any sooner.  
But Jason is up for no fight today.

“If you really love him then prove it! Call him and tell him what you did today!”  
“...You’re persistent.”

But saying that, Jason grabbed his phone out from his pocket and began calling Dick’s number. It wasn’t long until the other line was picked up and Jason immediately was the first to say something. He turned his back to Tim and Conner, even though that wouldn’t keep any privacy.

“Dick? Are you home?”  
“Yes, I am. I thought you wouldn’t be free until later tonight?”  
“Well, I have a little visitor and-”

Before Jason could finish, Tim grabbed the phone from Jason roughly and placed it against his ear as he began talking over Jason’s voice.

“Dick!? You should know what your boyfriend has been up to today! He was out with a girl when he should’ve been with you!”  
“Tim, shut the-”  
“And he even lied to us! Conner and I! I told you, you shouldn’t trust someone like him!”

After Tim finished ranting, there was silence in the other line. And then, the call ended. Dick was the one who ended it.  
At that moment, Tim had an ugly feeling form in his guts.

“Tsk. Gimme my phone!”

Jason angrily snatched the phone away and went storming out the door with the bag still in hand.  
When he slammed the door shut from behind, Tim stood there at the door, feeling sick and disgusted about what he just did.

Does he really despise Jason that much?  
Or was he jealous because he has no faith he would never find a lover?  
Or is it because the person he has looked up to is getting snatched away by someone else?  
Slowly and slowly...  
Dick would soon forget about Tim.

“Tim?”  
“Just leave me alone for a bit.”

Tim gently pushed Conner’s comforting arms away and soon walked out that door too. That left Conner standing inside Jason’s apartment. It felt awkward to have Conner there so he soon left too, wondering where Tim went— But if Tim wanted alone time then he will give him that time...

—

There was a knock at the door.  
At this time at night, Dick could only guess one person who would see him.  
He closed the book he was reading and gently placed it on the coffee table, which he then headed over to open the door.

“Jason...?”  
“Did I disturb you?”  
“N-No! I thought maybe you would be kicking someone’s ass earlier...”

Somehow Dick felt a little awkward and insecure?  
After that phone call, Dick was having a hard time making choices with many thoughts and endings coming to his mind.  
He didn’t even know how to process everything.  
Whatever Tim said, he couldn’t even believe that.  
Or maybe it’s because he hasn’t seen Jason for a while.

“Can I come in?”  
“Why are you asking for permission now? You’ve always just came into my apartment.”

Jason softly let out a chuckle and walked into Dick’s apartment, looking around to see things arranged differently and some of the furniture has moved.  
Well, it has been a while since he stayed over Dick’s place. Dick usually crashes at his place.

“Jason, can we talk?”  
“Can I make some latte first?”  
“S-Sure.”

~

It wasn’t long until Jason settled down next to Dick on the couch, with a cup of latte he placed on the table. The feeling of being beside Dick, how long has it been? He’s been so caught up about things and work has become more tiring he just went home and slept without sending a message to Dick.  
Jason didn’t want to think they were gettig distant. He just missed Dick.  
Jason is sure that Dick misses him too.

“I missed you, Dick.”  
“I’ve missed you too.”

Dick looked down to his lap, trying not to smile out of control.  
Jason moved more closer to his boyfriend. The two got into a comfortable position with Dick resting his head against Jason’s shoulder.  
Jason had his hand on Dick’s, holding it tightly as their fingers intertwined together.

“Jason, what was Tim talking about?”  
“...Nonsense. That was what he’s talking about.”  
“Jason.”

A long sigh came from Jason.  
Well, Jason had to tell the truth. He’s been hiding this whole thing from Dick after months already.  
It’s difficult to just keep it in, especially since he really loves Dick.

“Jason?”  
“I went out with Kori today.”  
“Went out?”

Dick felt a bit of an ugly feeling in his gut.  
There’s nothing wrong with it though.  
Dick just didn’t like it somehow...?

“Well, yeah. I went out so I could get the correct one.”  
“Correct one? What is it?”  
“This.”

Jason pulled out something from his pocket. Something small, which could be easily wrapped around Jason’s palm.  
Dick’s eyes caught sight of something shiny when Jason opened his hand. A silver ring. With a small diamond on it.  
Just like any other ring except there was a small carving on it.

“Jason...?”  
“I want you to marry me- I mean, will you marry me?”

Dick was speechless.  
He knew what his answer was of course, but it didn’t seem to come out of his mouth.  
Instead, what came out with just tears.

“Jason...- Yes! Of course...!”

Dick cried out as he pulled Jason into a tight hug, a small smile sprung on Jason’s face.  
It was the most happiest moment that they could ever think about, honestly.  
After a few minutes of embracing each other, Dick had stopped the tears from falling and allowed Jason to put the ring on his finger. It fitted perfectly.

“...It’s so pretty.”

Dick admired the ring and Jason pulled his lover closer to him once again, giving Dick a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Just like you.”

And with that, they shared a passionate kiss and things escalated to the bedroom. 

 


End file.
